True Love
by ervien
Summary: Kisah tentang Chanyeol yang membenci Kris dengan segala sifatnya yang ajaib. KrisYeol / KrisxChanyeol in the house! [oneshoot/shonen-ai]


True Love.

by: **xhieyo**

Shonen-Ai. My first KrisYeol fict gais.

If you don't like KrisYeol better if you don't read this ya. Thank you, dear.

.

.

Aku benci Kris.

Alasan pertama. Wajahnya tampan—_well_, wajahku lebih tampan.

Tapi tetap saja, setiap aku _stalk_ berbagai macam media massa dan _fanaccount_, selalu saja Kris menempati posisi pertama. Dan fans selalu menyukai saat Kris menunjukkan tampang _badass_nya. Sedangkan aku? Setiap aku melihat wajahku sendiri yang di _post_ fans, pasti wajahku yang menyengir, tertawa, tersenyum, dan jarang sekali memasang wajah _badass_. Baik, aku akan berusaha dari sekarang!

Alasan kedua. _Rapp_ nya—err, aku juga _rapper_.

Entah kenapa, _rapp_ nya selalu bagus. Aku kalah.

Alasan ketiga. Dia tinggi.

Ya, aku tau, aku dan dia dijuluki _twin_ _tower_ di EXO—tapi tetap saja, dia lebih tinggi dariku!

Alasan keempat. Dia romantis. Super duper romantis.

Aku benci saat kemarin malam ia menyanyikan _Don't Go_ milik Mike Posner untukku—_and Hell_, dari kemarin sampai sekarang aku terus-menerus mendengar lagu itu.

Alasan kelima. Senyumnya.

Ingin rasanya aku menampar wajah _badass_ nya itu seperti wanita menampar wajah kekasihnya. Bedanya, aku ingin menampar wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Alasan keenam. _His words_.

_Hell_! Aku merutuk lagi. Dari mana sih dia mempelajari kata-kata gombal menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku nge-_fly_ seperti gadis-gadis remaja?!

Ah! Aku membencimu, Kris Wu!

Dan aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri karena…

Karena aku memang tak bisa benar-benar membencimu dengan segala sifatmu yang _ajaib_.

"Hei. Melamuniku lagi huh, _Mrs_. Wu?"

Suara itu. Suara yang terus berputar di otakku sejak kemarin malam menyanyikan lagu yang kudengar lewat headphones yang sedari tadi bertengger di telinga kiriku.

"Dalam mimpimu—dan ya! apa yang kau bilang tadi? Mrs. Wu? Sejak kapan aku jadi Mrs. Wu?" protesku walaupun dalam hati ingin rasanya meloncat kegirangan. Kris yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku meraih headphone yang tidak kupasang dan memasangkannya di telinga kanannya.

"_Don't Go_? Ingin kunyanyikan lagi? Tidak usah malu begitu, lagu apapun akan kunyanyikan untukmu, sayang."

Ingin rasanya aku membetulkan otak miringnya itu. _Atau memang ia benar-benar sudah gila dan tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi_.

"Kau masih waras engga sih, Kris?" tanyaku dan dijawab dengan kekehan _namja_ berdarah _Vancouver_ itu.

"Tentu saja aku masih waras, Park Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa saat berada di dekatmu aku menjadi… gila? Haha," Ia malah tertawa lebih keras membuat gigi kebanggaannya itu bersinar. Ugh.

"Kris! Aku serius!"

"Aku duarius."

"Ah sudahlah lupakan!" gerutuku dan beranjak menuju kamarku dan Baekhyun. _Dorm_ sedang sepi hari ini karena _member_ yang lain memiliki kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya aku, Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun yang _free job_. Kyungsoo sudah dipastikan sedang jalan-jalan keluar menikmati waktu sendirinya. Sedangkan si _magnae_ dari tadi pagi sesudah sarapan kembali melaju ke tidur indahnya—atau tidur joroknya karena iler dimana-mana?

"Park Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris saat aku sudah berada tepat di depan kamarku dan Baekhyun—membuatku berhenti sejenak dan mendengus. _Tbh_, aku memang _happy virus_ bagi yang lain tapi entah kenapa kalau sudah berada di depan duizhang ini aku mati kutu.

"Mau ambil gitar."

"Aduh, aku gabisa main gitar nih buat nyanyiin _Don't Go_ untuk Park kesayangan. Atau kau yang mau bernyanyi untukku dengan gitar kesayanganmu?"

Ingatkan aku untuk benar-benar mencuci otaknya.

.

.

"Ya, aku minta maaf."

"…"

"Park kesayangan… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan ngambek gitu dong."

"…"

"Park Chanyeol, kau sedang PMS ya?!"

SLAP.

"Aduh… Jangan galak-galak dong," ringis Kris saat sandal _dorm_ milikku mendarat di pipinya menimbulkan bekas merah.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_, Kris. Berhentilah meracau atau melakukan hal-hal bodoh," gerutuku dan mulai memainkan gitar.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku. Kalau gitu, nyanyi dong," pinta Kris dan menampakkan cengiran bodohnya yang kubenci—_just kidding_. Aku sangat-sangat suka cengirannya!

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Aku menutup mataku dan memetik gitar kesayanganku membuatnya ikut memejamkan matanya. _He had to tell his feelings to me last night. My turn to tell my feelings now_.

"_Sometimes_ _I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_," Aku mengintip sedikit dan melihatnya tersenyum—masih dengan memejamkan mata. Aku pun kembali memejamkan mata menikmati lagu yang kunyanyikan.

"_There's no one quite like you. You push all my buttons down. I know life would suck without you. At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an ass_—"

Kris langsung menutup mulutku dan membuka matanya. Ia tertawa saat aku memasang wajah protesku. Kenapa ia menutup mulutku sih?

"Anak kecil engga boleh berkata kasar, ya?"

Aku berhenti memainkan gitarku dan memukul kepalanya yang benar-benar gila. Aku hanya berbeda dua tahun darinya!

Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, aku bersiap-siap melanjutkan lagu _True Love_ milik _P!nk_ yang belum selesai kunyanyikan.

"_You're the only love I've ever known. But I hate you, I really hate you. So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you._"

"KRIS! Itu bagianku!" protesku kesal dan mem_pout_kan bibirku. Kris hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipiku.

"_Wanna singing together_? Jangan lupa mainkan gitar mu juga. Aku ingin mendengar permainan gitar Park kesayanganku."

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

I think it must be

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you._

Setelah kami bernyanyi dan saling menatap satu sama lain, ia menatapku makin lama makin dekat dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Mengusap pipiku dengan tangan besarnya yang pas dengan pipiku. Ha-ha.

"EAAA. Mau ke rated M nih? Yah jangan dong. Aku masih cimidd," teriak suara yang ku kenal. Baekhyun dan seluruh member EXO sudah menatap kami dengan tatapan 'hayo-hayo-mau-apa'.

"Kris _hyung_, jangan apa-apakan Chanyeol dulu dong. Masa baru jadi udah mau langsung 'gitu-gitu'" goda Kai membuat pipiku entah kenapa merona.

"Awas Chanyeol-_ge_ nanti bibirnya sejontor bibir _flappy bird_ diciumin Kris _gege_ terus," celetuk Tao dengan tampang polosnya membuat member EXO tertawa ngakak. Sampe mulutnya pada nganga segede kuda nil gitu.

"Ya! Sudah-sudah, sana kalian masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Aku masih ingin bermesraan dengan Park kesayanganku dulu," Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuatku tambah merona.

"EEEEAAAA. DITUNGGU KRISYEOL MOMENT 'GITU-GITU' NYA YAAAA."

Ah… aku memang membencimu, Kris! /

_**END**_

* * *

**Hai guys. X**hieyo in here bawain KrisYeol. entah kenapa aku lagi suka sama crack couple ini. Tau deh kenapa. Ngeliat Chanyeol yang selalu _happy_ dan Kris yang diem-diem ngehanyutin ngebuat aku pengen buat fanfic yang ternyata Chanyeol itu sebenernya diem dan gak mood-an sedangkan Kris yang selalu ngegoda Chanyeol dan jadilah ini. Makasih buat P!nk yang lagunya aku pakai disini. Lagu true love bener-bener bangkitin mood aku. hehe. (curcol)

Buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefav Daijobu, big thanks buat kalian. Aku bakal usahain bakalan apdet secepetnya.

Jangan lupa yang ini di _**review**_ ya gais, ditunggu abah Kris (HIHIHI).


End file.
